Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est toi
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Rencontres.<strong>

La grille s'ouvrit avec un grincement et une jeune femme entra dans le petit cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un mois d'Avril. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de venir passer le week-end à la campagne, loin de la ville et de la pollution. Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille entre les rangées de tombes bien alignées, avant de s'agenouiller devant celle de ses parents, morts bêtement dans un stupide accident de voiture, comme beaucoup trop de gens. Elle avait à peine quinze ans quand cela s'était produit.

Elle déposa le bouquet, essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux et se releva. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut quelqu'un d'autre dans le cimetière.

Elle observa l'homme de loin. C'était curieux, mais ses cheveux roux lui rappelaient étrangement quelque chose. Un ancien flirt, il y a des années, des vacances inoubliables. Elle se souvenait encore de ces deux jumeaux qui l'avaient tant fait rire, de leur sourire si joyeux et de leurs plaisanteries si drôles. Ils avaient un don incroyable pour les tours de magie; elle passait des heures à les regarder faire, essayant de trouver le ''truc'', mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi bien faits auparavant. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu pas mal au cirque quand elle était petite...  
>Mais les vacances ne sont pas faites pour durer éternellement et les deux garçons avaient dû retourner dans leur école, un pensionnat en Ecosse... Elle ne les avait plus vu depuis. De temps en temps, elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, sans doute des gens trop sérieux, avec une vie trop paisible et un métier trop ennuyeux... Des gens comme elle, toujours entourés d'un monde fou, mais pourtant toujours seuls…<p>

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait marché sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se trouvait à présent à un mètre à peine de l'inconnu. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna brusquement en entendant le gravier crisser sous ses pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent un moment en silence.

Au premier coup d'oeil, elle s'aperçut de son erreur. Non, ce n'était pas un des jumeaux, et pourtant... il leur ressemblait un peu. Un petit air de famille.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Elle décida de le rompre.  
>« Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais… vous ressemblez beaucoup à des garçons que j'ai connu autrefois, et je me demandais si...<br>- Si je les connaissais?  
>- Oui, exactement. »<br>Il fit un léger sourire, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.  
>« En fait, c'est vraiment stupide de ma part, parce qu'il y a peu de chance que ce soit le cas, mais, je... Enfin, vous comprenez, je les aimais bien, et je voudrais juste avoir de leurs nouvelles, savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis le temps... Enfin, c'est idiot, c'est vraiment complètement idiot… Je… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Veuillez m'excuser. »<p>

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Comment s'appelaient-ils?  
>- Fred et George. Des jumeaux. Ça vous dit quelque chose? »<p>

Il lui sourit de nouveau, mais d'un air triste cette fois. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop derrière ses lunettes d'écaille, et elle se maudit d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pourquoi venait-elle embêter un inconnu avec ses histoires?

« Mes frères.  
>- Ah! Vous les connaissez donc? C'est… C'est formidable! Comment vont-ils?<br>- Pas trop mal... George tient une boutique qui tourne plutôt bien avec notre petit frère. Et Fred... Enfin, Fred... Disons que son état est plutôt stationnaire... Il est là. »

Il lui indiqua une tombe d'un geste de la main. C'est alors qu'elle lut l'inscription: "Fred Weasley, 1978 - 1998". Cette révélation lui fit un choc. C'était impossible. Comment un garçon aussi formidable pouvait mourir?  
>Elle tomba à genoux devant la pierre tombale et observa la photo présente en dessous des quatre petits mots. Aucun doute possible. C'était bien lui. Elle reconnaissait les yeux rieurs et le sourire joyeux.<p>

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui avait à présent un air mélancolique.  
>« Mais comment?<br>- Comment est-il mort? Tué. Dans une explosion. Il y a deux ans déjà. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il pleurait. Elle prit alors un mouchoir dans sa poche et le lui tendit, sans dire un mot. On n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent qui faisait trembler les branches.

« Merci. Quel est votre nom?  
>- Audrey. Et vous?<br>- Percy. Que diriez vous si je vous proposais d'aller prendre un verre?  
>- Je vous répondrais que je meurs de soif.<br>- Ne mourrez pas maintenant, ce serait dommage... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar.<strong>

Le Mangemort était tombé à terre et semblait se transformer en une sorte d'oursin. Fred le regarda d'un air heureux. Il pouvait voir briller une lueur de fierté au fond de ses yeux.  
>« Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu… »<br>Tout explosa à ce moment précis. Le monde éclata en morceau. Tandis qu'il tombait à la renverse, il vit Harry et Hermione catapultés à l'autre bout du couloir, juste avant que ses lunettes ne soient couvertes de poussière, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il entendait les cris et les hurlements de ses compagnons. Il sentit un corps retomber lourdement sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ron. Les deux frères se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à se protéger mutuellement des débris qui volaient en tous sens.  
>Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un cri de douleur et il pouvait sentir Ron trembler entre ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut peur.<br>Il essayait de crier, d'appeler ses compagnons, mais ses cris étaient étouffés par le vacarme de l'explosion.  
>Quand tout cessa, ils étaient tous deux, Ron et lui, encore serrés l'un contre l'autre, couverts de poussière, le souffle haletant et la respiration rapide. Un courant d'air froid transperça le couloir. Le château était éventré.<br>Les deux frères se relevèrent péniblement, se soutenant mutuellement et aperçurent un corps allongé un peu plus loin.  
>« Fred? »<br>Leur frère jumeau gisait. Et Percy ne put s'empêcher de paniquer devant les deux yeux grands ouverts, encore brillants, qui ne verraient plus jamais rien, la bouche entrouverte qui jamais plus ne rirait, qui jamais plus ne plaisanterait, la peau rendue plus pâle encore par la poussière, le sang se mêlant aux cheveux roux…  
>« Non… Non… Non! Non! Fred! Non! »<p>

« Non! Fred! Non! »  
>Il s'était redressé brusquement sur le lit, la respiration haletante, le corps couvert de sueur. Le même cauchemar, encore et toujours. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.<br>Fred, son petit frère. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé? Pourquoi lui?

Il sentit Audrey remuer tout près de lui. Ses cris l'avaient réveillée.  
>« Percy? Ça ne va pas? »<br>Voyant sa détresse, elle l'enlaça tendrement et lui parla d'une voix douce et réconfortante.  
>« Ce n'est rien… Juste un cauchemar… Chut… Je suis là… C'est fini maintenant… Chut… »<br>Il se blotti contre elle et pleura tout son soûl.  
>Elle le serrait contre lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble et elle l'avait déjà surpris à sangloter dans son sommeil. Habituellement, il se contentait de gémir quelques instants avant de se calmer. Au matin, il ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ne lui en parlait donc pas.<p>

Il ne lui avait encore jamais vraiment parlé de la mort de son frère. Tout ce qu'elle en savait, c'est qu'il avait été tué dans une explosion. Mais, elle était sûre au fond d'elle-même que Percy y avait assisté et qu'il revivait cette perte tragique dans chacun de ses cauchemars.

« Chut… Ne pleure plus… Je suis là… C'est fini…  
>- J'ai rien pu faire, dit-il dans entre deux sanglots. J'ai rien pu faire… Il est mort… Ma faute… J'ai rien pu faire… Je voudrais tellement… changer ça… J'ai rien pu faire… Il est mort… Fred… C'est ma faute… J'ai rien pu faire… J'aurais dû… Fred…<br>- Chut… C'est fini maintenant…  
>- Il est mort… mort… J'ai rien pu faire… Je m'en veux… tellement… »<p>

Elle était embarrassée et ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le consoler.  
>Elle le serra contre elle, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, il s'était déjà rendormit. Elle déposa le verre sur la commode avant de se recoucher.<br>« Ça va aller, tu vas voir… Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. »  
>Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Quand Percy se réveilla le lendemain, Audrey dormait encore. Il se leva alors sans faire de bruit, passa une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine.

La jeune femme avait un appartement à Plymouth où elle travaillait en tant que maîtresse d'école, dans une classe de maternelle. Percy venait souvent passer ses journées avec elle, mais il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il était un sorcier, et encore moins qu'il occupait un des plus hauts postes du Ministère de la Magie, travaillant main dans la main avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'Audrey dormait toujours, sortit sa baguette magique de son sac et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, il aurait été plus discret de ne pas avoir recours à la magie, mais c'aurait été tellement plus compliqué…  
>Quand tout fut prêt, il disposa le petit déjeuner sur un grand plateau et retourna dans la chambre. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit, à côté de sa belle endormie, tout en murmurant:<br>« Ma chérie… Il est temps de se lever… Je suis sûr que les enfants n'aimeraient pas que leur maîtresse ne soit pas là… »  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle l'attrapa alors par le col de sa robe de chambre et l'attira à elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.<br>« Je t'aime.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime. »<br>Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit et commencèrent à déjeuner l'un à côté de l'autre.

Tandis qu'elle tartinait des pancakes, elle entama la conversation.  
>« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Tu veux qu'on en parle?<br>- Non, j'ai pas trop envie…  
>- Percy! Quand donc accepteras-tu la mort de ton frère? Tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.<br>- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé!  
>- Eh bien, dis-le moi! Tu peux me le raconter quand même! »<br>Elle s'était levée d'un bond et paraissait furieuse.  
>« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas, Audrey. Tu ne comprendrais pas.<br>- Pourquoi? Je suis trop stupide, c'est ça?  
>- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais dit ça…<br>- Mais tu le penses!  
>- Non!<br>- Sors de chez moi, Percy Weasley! Je ne veux plus te voir! »  
>Elle l'entraîna dehors d'une main ferme et lui claqua la porte au nez.<p>

Percy se retrouvait complètement stupide, nu sous sa robe de chambre, sur le palier du cinquième étage. Sa baguette était restée à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait même pas se faire apparaître des vêtements décents. Il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui et vit la voisine de palier d'Audrey lui lancer un regard méprisant.  
>Il toqua à la porte, pour que la jeune femme le laisse entrer.<br>« Audrey, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi! S'il te plaît! »  
>La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme apparut dans l'entrebâillement, l'air toujours furieux. Elle le regarda et l'expression de son visage changea d'un seul coup pour virer de la colère à la gaieté.<br>« Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta tête! »  
>Elle s'écarta alors pour le laisser entrer, complètement hilare. Sa bonne humeur était plutôt communicative et ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire quand elle referma la porte derrière lui.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Déclaration.<strong>

Percy s'installa à l'écart des parents d'élèves qui venaient chercher leurs enfants. Perché sur le muret de la cour de récréation, il attendait la femme de sa vie avec un sentiment d'impatience, mêlé d'une douce appréhension.

Il faut dire que Percy avait pris une grande résolution. Il lui dirait tout ce soir.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait organisé sa soirée. Il l'emmènerait dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et là, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis si longtemps déjà.  
>Ensuite, il l'emmènerait peut-être au cinéma. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la télévision, il adorait aller voir des films.<p>

Percy entendit la cloche sonner et vit les jeunes élèves sortir dans la cour et se précipiter vers leurs parents. Elle ne devait plus tarder à présent.  
>Il regardait la scène d'un œil absent. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde dans la cour de récréation. Bientôt, les derniers enfants s'en allèrent et c'est alors qu'il la vit sortir du bâtiment, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.<p>

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir de sa présence.  
>« Percy! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?<br>- Ne t'avais-je pas promis une surprise?  
>- Je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui!<br>- J'ai pu me libérer.  
>- Formidable!<br>- Viens je t'emmène dîner.  
>- Où donc?<br>- Tu verras bien. C'est une surprise… »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.  
>« Pour une soirée romantique, tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme moyen de transport, dit-elle en riant.<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas mon permis. »  
>Il montèrent dans le bus qui les déposa à l'autre bout de la ville, près du port, sur lequel ils flânèrent une heure ou deux.<p>

Vers dix-neuf heures, il poussa la porte d'un restaurant au décor chaleureux où il avait réservé une table.  
>Le repas dura un long moment. Ils ne cessaient de discuter de choses et d'autres, tout en se régalant. Une heure plus tard, quand le serveur repartit avec leur commande de desserts, Audrey se rendit compte que Percy l'observait d'une façon étrange.<br>« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi?  
>- Je viens de me rendre compte à quel point tu étais belle. »<br>Elle rougit.

« En vérité, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
>- Oui?<br>- Veux-tu m'épouser? »  
>Elle le regarda un instant d'un air malicieux, avant de lui répondre.<br>« Pas si tu me le demandes comme ça.  
>- Que veux-tu dire? demanda-t-il, complètement pris au dépourvu.<br>- C'est pas assez romantique pour une demande en mariage.  
>- Si je te le demande autrement tu voudras bien?<br>- Mmh… Il faut voir… dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique.  
>- Bien. Comment veux-tu que je le fasse?<br>- Je ne sais pas… de manière plus chevaleresque.  
>- Comme dans le film que nous avons vu hier?<br>- Par exemple, mais je préfèrerai que ce soit plus à la manière Weasley.  
>- La manière Weasley? Tu en es sûre?<br>- Certaine. »

Percy la regarda un instant réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien être la manière Weasley. Il pensa à la manière qu'avaient utilisés ses frères pour la demande en mariage. La façon Bill/Fleur ne s'adaptait pas vraiment à la situation; Audrey ne ressemblait en rien à la vélane, et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire agresser par un loup-garou. La façon Ron/Hermione n'était pas non plus adoptable ici; il n'allait quand même pas lui parler d'elfes de maison alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la magie! Il y avait toujours la technique George/Angelina mais l'idée de faire exploser un feu d'artifices en plein restaurant moldu laissait un peu à désirer. Et puis pour Harry et Ginny, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de vraie déclaration; après tout, ils s'aimaient depuis toujours… Et Charlie, l'éternel célibataire, mieux valait ne pas prendre exemple sur lui.  
>Non, en fait, il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose.<p>

Il observa la jeune femme en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Une manière plus chevaleresque? Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir la mettre en pratique. Il n'aimait pas trop les grandes effusions publiques, mais bon, il était prêt à tout pour la conquérir. Alors, comment faisaient les moldus ? Il fallait vraiment se mettre à genoux devant elle ? Non, elle méritait mieux que ça. Mais, il fallait bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre, alors à défaut de meilleure idée, Percy se leva.

Il parla à voix haute, pour que toute la salle l'entende.  
>« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Moi, Percy Weasley, j'ai décidé de prendre cette jeune femme ici présente pour épouse, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Enfin, tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerai qu'elle soit d'accord; et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne lui forcerai pas la main, rassurez-vous. Mais le problème majeur, c'est qu'elle est d'un naturel assez difficile par moment et voudrais que je lui fasse une demande plutôt hollywoodienne, alors il faut bien que je m'exécute… »<p>

Les gens le regardaient d'un œil intrigué, en attendant la suite. Certains s'étaient même mis debout pour mieux voir.  
>Percy se tourna alors vers la femme qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.<br>« Audrey, je ne suis qu'un pitoyable énergumène avec une vie minable. Je n'ai rien de spécial: je ne suis ni beau, ni intelligent, et je n'ai aucun don particulier, hormis pour faire des choses stupides et en éprouver du remords par la suite. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités et suis bourré de défauts: je suis égoïste, trop attaché aux règles et trop ambitieux. J'ai mis vingt-deux ans à me rendre compte que je n'étais qu'un simple Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde sans don particulier. En fait, je ne mérite pas d'avoir une femme comme toi. »  
>Il se tut un instant en lui adressant un regard douloureux. Elle ne souriait plus et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.<br>« En fait, il y a une seule chose dont je sois fier à mon sujet: c'est de t'aimer. Il faut bien le dire, n'importe quel homme serait fier d'être amoureux de toi, et c'est mon cas. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as bouleversé ma vie. Alors, je te le dis franchement: je t'aime et mon rêve le plus cher serait de me marier avec toi. »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à genoux devant la femme de sa vie et sortit un écrin de sa poche, qu'il lui tendit.  
>« Audrey, veux-tu m'épouser? »<p>

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
>« Je ne sais pas quoi dire.<br>- Dit ''oui''. »  
>Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, au comble du bonheur. Il se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.<br>« Oui, je le veux. »  
>Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que la salle éclatait en applaudissements.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Révélations.<strong>

Percy soupira. Audrey avait accepté de l'épouser, il était grand temps pour lui de lui parler un peu de magie, et de lui dire qu'il était un sorcier par la même occasion.  
>Il y avait des chances qu'elle le prenne pour un fou avant de le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, mais c'était un risque à courir.<p>

Elle était sous la douche. C'était le moment où jamais de lui parler. Elle ne pourrait pas le mettre à la porte dans l'immédiat. Quoique.  
>« Euh… Audrey? Chérie?<br>- Oui?  
>- Il faut que je te parle.<br>- Maintenant? Tu peux pas attendre que j'ai fini?  
>- Non, vaut mieux pas. C'est à propos de notre mariage. Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise. Quelque chose d'important.<br>- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu es homo.  
>- Homme-eau? »<p>

Elle passa la tête de l'autre côté du rideau de douche et le regarda d'un air étonné.  
>« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire?<br>- Euh… pas vraiment. Ou du moins, j'ai peur de ne pas en être sûr. Je suis sec tu vois, je ne suis pas un homme-eau. »  
>Elle éclata de rire et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire tout en passant une serviette autour de sa taille.<br>« Décidément, c'est fou ce que tu peux me faire rire. Tu es si… spécial. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toit auparavant.  
>- Vraiment? C'est un compliment?<br>- Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop. Que voulais-tu me dire? »

Tout en discutant, elle sortit de la salle de bains pour passer dans sa chambre où elle commença à sortir des vêtements soigneusement pliés d'une armoire.  
>« En fait, c'est assez délicat et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.<br>- Commence par le début, c'est ce qu'on fait en général dans ces cas-là.  
>- Bon… et bien… euh… Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je t'aime.<br>- Ça je le savais déjà, mais j'aime bien que tu me le répètes. C'est toujours agréable à entendre.  
>- … Et quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je crois que je t'aimerais toujours.<br>- Houlà! C'est si grave que ça ce que tu veux me dire?  
>- Mmh… Assez oui. »<p>

Elle le regarda en souriant, vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et s'assit sur le lit avec une mine d'enfant studieux à l'écoute de son professeur préféré.  
>« Bien, alors je t'écoute.<br>- Et bien, ma chérie… C'est… euh… Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu me déconcentres!  
>- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te tourne le dos?<br>- Euh… Si, ce serait pas plus mal. »  
>Elle s'exécuta.<br>« Alors, je voulais te dire que… enfin, je suis… Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je préfères encore quand tu me regardes.  
>- Percy! À ce rythme-là, on y sera encore demain!<br>- D'accord, je me lance. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, réfléchit un instant, puis sortit sa baguette magique de son sac.  
>« Audrey, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?<br>- Un bout de bois?  
>- Pas exactement.<br>- Zut! J'étais sûre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse… Attends, je réessaye: c'est un super bout de bois!  
>- Euh… En quelque sorte, oui.<br>- En quelque sorte? Que veux-tu dire?  
>- Bon, c'est assez délicat à expliquer alors il faut que tu promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas te mettre en colère. »<p>

Audrey fronça les sourcils. Que devait-elle en penser?

Il hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.  
>« Jesuisunsorcier.<br>- Pardon?  
>- … Je suis… un… un sorcier. »<br>Il y eut un instant de silence.  
>« J'ai pas dû bien comprendre. Tu es un quoi?<br>- Un sorcier.

- … et ça, c'est ma baguette magique.

- Audrey, je peux faire de la magie.  
>- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?<br>- Regarde. »

La jeune femme le vit agiter son bout de bois, avant d'en faire jaillir de l'eau qui inonda la moquette de la chambre. Elle poussa une exclamation où se mêlaient surprise et agacement.  
>« Mais tu es malade ou quoi? Ça va prendre des heures à sécher!<br>- Attends. »  
>Il fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et l'eau disparu instantanément. La moquette était de nouveau sèche.<br>Elle resta sans voix.

« Tu as vu? Et ce n'est pas tout! Je peux faire des tas de choses! »  
>Il prononça une incantation qui fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.<br>« Tiens. »  
>Elle saisi les fleurs avec un air de somnambule. Elle ne pouvait les quitter des yeux, se demandant si ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel.<br>Percy la regardait faire, inquiet de sa réaction. Qu'allait-elle dire? A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser?  
>Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de sa vie.<p>

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Audrey le regarda, déglutit avec difficulté, et prit la parole d'une voix étrangement calme et faible, comme si elle avait perdu toute son assurance.  
>« C'est vrai tout ça?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- J'ai… J'ai du mal à le croire.<br>- C'est normal.  
>- Tu peux vraiment faire de la magie? C'est pas une blague?<br>- Non.  
>- … C'est complètement dingue.<br>- Je sais.

- … Ecoute, tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va aller chez mes parents. Ce sont des sorciers eux aussi. Je te les présenterai. Je leur ai un peu parlé de toi, et je peux te dire que tu leur plais déjà. D'ailleurs, mon père est impatient de te rencontrer. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai au Chemin de Traverse. C'est une rue où on ne trouve que des sorciers.  
>- Il y a d'autres sorciers à Plymouth?<br>- Pas seulement à Plymouth, il y en a partout.  
>- C'est où le Chemin de Travers?<br>- À Londres mon cœur.  
>- À Londres? Mais Percy, on en a pour des heures de voiture!<br>- Qui te parles d'y aller en voiture?  
>- Quoi? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on va y aller en balai volant?<br>- Non, c'est pas assez confortable. Mais comment sais-tu qu'on utilise des balais? Je croyais que les Moldus ne volaient pas.  
>- Les quoi?<br>- Les Moldus. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens sans pouvoir magique.  
>- Alors moi je suis une Moldue ?<br>- Exactement.  
>- Waouh! »<p>

Audrey le regarda d'un air mi-fier, mi-étonné.  
>« C'est incroyable! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serai la fiancée d'un sorcier, je ne l'aurai pas cru! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout! J'ai hâte de tout connaître!<br>- Ça ne te fait pas peur ?  
>- Pourquoi? Ça devrait ?<br>- Non, mais généralement les Moldus ne le prennent pas très bien.  
>- Ah oui? C'est marrant ça. C'est… C'est comme si un de mes rêves d'enfant venait de se réaliser. C'est incroyable et formidable à le fois. Je suis même en train de me demander si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Tu veux pas me pincer pour que j'en sois sûre ?<br>- C'est la réalité mon cœur.  
>- Waouh! »<p>

Percy la regarda. Il était vraiment fier de sa future femme. À cet instant précis, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et un sourire juvénile illuminait son visage.  
>« Tu sais quoi Perce? J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître tes parents!<br>- Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer! Je te préviens tout de suite, on est une très grande famille!  
>- Et je suis certaine qu'elle va s'agrandir encore!<br>- Ah, ça c'est sûr! Tu sais, avec quatre frères et une sœur, y'a de fortes chances que j'aie une multitude de neveux.  
>- Je ne te parle pas de tes frères.<br>- … Que veux-tu dire alors ?  
>- Et bien Perce, puisque nous sommes dans la phase ''grandes révélations'', il se trouve que j'en ai une à te faire.<br>- Ah oui?  
>- Je suis enceinte.<p>

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Présentations.<strong>

Molly avait tendance à se lever tôt le matin, même si cela était de plus en plus inutile. Il faut dire que depuis que ses trois petits, George, Ron et Ginny avaient quitté la maison, la vie était bien plus paisible au Terrier. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps seule à la maison, à nourrir les poules, entretenir ses fleurs, aller au cimetière ou tricoter des pulls pour ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, si ce n'est s'asseoir au soleil et attendre des heures le ''pop'' sonore annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'attendre toute la journée. Personne ne venait.

Ce matin-là, son mari Arthur ne travaillait pas. Au contraire de Molly, Arthur dormait beaucoup et passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler. L'âge de la retraite approchant, il attendait avec joie le jour béni où il pourrait enfin consacrer son temps à sa plus grande passion: le bricolage et le bidouillage des objets moldus. Pourtant, il savait que Molly voyait d'un mauvais œil ces activités. C'est pourquoi il attendait avec impatience la venue des premiers petits-enfants pour que sa femme puisse s'occuper d'autre chose que de ses affaires.

Quand Molly se leva ce matin-là, Arthur était encore endormit. Elle fit donc comme tous les jours: elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se lava, s'habilla et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de chausser une paire de sabots et de sortir dans la cour pour nourrir les poules. Autrefois, Molly n'aimait pas s'occuper des poules; elle considérait ça plus comme une corvée qu'autre chose, mais à présent, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire, alors autant ne pas se plaindre.  
>Elle cueillit ensuite quelques fleurs parmi les plus belles de son jardin et en fit un bouquet, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, avant de quitter le Terrier pour descendre au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule qu'elle traversa rapidement. Elle passa quelques instants sur la tombe de son Fred le temps de la nettoyer et d'y disposer les fleurs. Après avoir soupiré deux ou trois fois et avoir versé quelques larmes, elle s'en retourna sur le chemin de la maison.<p>

La première chose qui la frappa en poussant la grille du jardin, ce fut la présence d'une voiture de Moldu au beau milieu de la cour. Les pieds nus et encore en pyjama, Arthur en faisait le tour en sautillant d'allégresse.  
>Mais pour une fois, Molly ne dit rien devant la conduite inqualifiable de son mari. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour ronchonner quand elle aperçut son ''grand'' accompagné d'une jeune femme.<p>

« Percy! Quelle bonne surprise!  
>- Bonjour maman. »<p>

Qu'il était beau son grand garçon! Y'a pas à dire, l'amour ça vous change un homme!

« Maman, laisse-moi te présenter Audrey.  
>- Bonjour.<br>- Enchantée, Mrs Weasley. »  
>Mmh… Un peu maigrichonne, mais assez jolie tout de même. Molly jeta un coup d'œil sur son mari pour avoir son avis. Il était encore en train d'admirer la voiture. Décidément, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui.<p>

« Vous entrez? Il ne fait pas si chaud dehors. »

Et voilà la cuisine. Audrey ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait sa future bru!  
>Elle laissa cinq minutes à la jeune femme pour observer les lieux avant de passer à l'interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Cependant, aucune des deux femmes ne s'était préalablement munie d'un dictionnaire sorcier-moldu, alors Percy dut se charger de faire les traductions.<p>

« Alors, ma chère Audrey, que faites-vous dans la vie?  
>- Oh, je suis maîtresse d'école, dans une classe de maternelle.<br>- Je vous demande pardon?  
>- La maternelle, c'est l'école pour les petits enfants maman.<br>- Ah oui. Et sinon, quels sont vos loisirs?  
>- Oh! Ça alors! Des photos qui bougent! C'est incroyable! Comment ça marche?<br>- Je vous ai posé une question.  
>- Excusez-moi, c'est vraiment dingue tout ça! C'est qui sur les photos? »<p>

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. Ah! Les femmes! Pourquoi avaient-elles toujours besoin de poser des questions?

Une demi-heure passa, et la conversation n'avait pas avancé énormément. Le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme, en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'horloge du salon pour s'occuper. Il commençait à y avoir beaucoup d'aiguilles. Outre les originales, on pouvait maintenant y trouver ''Harry'', ''Hermione'', ''Fleur'', ''Victoire'' et ''Angelina''. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ses parents n'avaient toujours pas eu le courage d'enlever celle de Fred qui pointait sur ''mort''.

Au bout d'un long moment, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit et Arthur apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Ah! Vraiment superbe! C'est une très belle voiture que vous avez là, Audrey!  
>- Merci beaucoup Mr Weasley.<br>- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Arthur. C'est vraiment bien que vous soyez là. Percy nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, bien entendu, et j'avais vraiment hâte de faire votre connaissance. J'ai une foule de questions à vous poser.  
>- C'est réciproque.<br>- Comment marche un stylo bille?  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »<p>

Percy échangea un regard avec sa mère.  
>« Viens mon chéri, laissons-les discuter tous les deux.<br>- Mmh… Tu as raison. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas près d'avoir fini. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Ma plus belle Histoire d'Amour, c'est Toi

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant. Entre tristesse, remord et solitude, la vie de Percy Weasley n'est pas des plus folichonnes. L'avenir s'annonce morne et sans espoir. Sans espoir, vraiment?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Papa.<strong>

Quelques mois avaient passés…

Audrey était chez elle. Allongée sur le canapé, elle zonait depuis un bon moment déjà devant la TV qui diffusait pour la énième fois un programme sans intérêt, bourré de publicités. En vérité, elle ne suivait pas vraiment l'émission. La tête ailleurs, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle se contentait de jeter un œil distrait au poste de temps à autre.  
>Elle s'ennuyait.<p>

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les occupations qui manquaient autour d'elle. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant les cartons empilés dans un coin du salon. Cela faisait tout juste une semaine que Percy et elle avaient emménagé dans cet appartement de Plymouth, plus grand que son précédent studio. Perce avait insisté pour vivre dans un quartier moldu assez fréquenté afin qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre une vie ''normale''. Elle aurait préféré vivre plus à l'écart de la civilisation, dans une maison de sorciers, mais il avait été intransigeant sur ce point, alors elle n'avait pas insisté. Percy et ses frères s'étaient occupés du déménagement, avaient montés tous les meubles et commencé à tout ranger (il faut dire qu'avec un bon coup de baguette magique, cela ne leur avait pas pris plus d'une journée), mais il restait encore du travail…  
>Pour bien faire, il faudrait commencer à déballer les cartons restant, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le courage. Elle se sentait si fatiguée… Et il faisait tellement chaud, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle songea un instant à son ventilateur récemment décédé après l'intervention d'Arthur qui avait absolument tenu à le démonter pour comprendre comment l'''éclkecticité'' pouvait le faire fonctionner.<p>

Nouveau regard vers la TV où une miss météo au décolleté plongeant annonçait d'un air ravi que la température était bien au-dessus des normes de saison et qu'il fallait s'attendre à une journée encore plus chaude le lendemain. Audrey leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, rien ne lui sera épargné…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Quatre heures. Allez! Il était temps de se bouger. Elle éteignit la TV d'un coup de zappette et se redressa en tenant son gros ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur! Elle se sentait énorme et, à vrai dire, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de connaître les ''joies de la maternité'' et qu'elle aurait souhaité passer à l'étape suivante… Elle crevait de chaud, elle dormait mal, elle passait sa vie aux toilettes et n'arrivait même plus à sortir de chez elle… Elle en avait parlé à Fleur, sa belle-sœur, qui avait donné naissance à la petite Victoire six mois plus tôt… Celle-ci ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours; il faut dire qu'en accouchant en Février, elle avait moins souffert de la chaleur, elle.

Audrey ouvrit le carton le plus proche. Il contenait les livres de Percy. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de les feuilleter: de vieux bouquins avec des illustrations animées. Elle avait particulièrement apprécié celui sur les créatures magiques, en particulier le chapitre sur les fées et farfadets. Perce lui en avait d'ailleurs montré en vrai la dernière qu'ils avaient été sur le chemin de Traverse ensemble. C'était il y a un petit moment déjà. Il faut dire qu'utiliser un portoloin n'était pas la manière idéale de voyager et que dans son état, elle préférait éviter…  
>Elle commença alors à les ranger dans la bibliothèque. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle ressentit les premières contractions.<p>

Assis derrière son bureau, Percy travaillait. La tête dans les mains, il lisait avec attention un rapport de quinze pages sur l'exportation de chaudrons en cuivre défectueux. A la fin de sa lecture, Percy se rendit compte combien il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à mesurer l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Il avait à présent un emploi bien plus intéressant. Travaillant directement avec le Ministre de la Magie, il avait un des postes les plus importants du monde des sorciers, et c'était une sacrée responsabilité. Mais il aimait ça. Il avait appris dernièrement que certains le pressentaient déjà comme un futur Ministre de la Magie, et il en était fier. C'est vrai qu'il était encore un peu jeune pour occuper cette fonction et qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques années avant d'y accéder, mais il savait qu'il en serait capable.

Sur son bureau, il y avait encore une demi-douzaine de dossiers en attente qu'il lirait avant la fin de la journée. Il finirait sans doute un peu plus tard ce soir, ça ne plaira certainement pas à Audrey, mais elle y était habituée à présent. Percy était amoureux de son travail, et elle s'était fait une raison. Il était rare qu'il ne rentre pas à la maison avec un dossier ou deux sous le bras. En général, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le canapé et elle posait la tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il les annotait. Il travaillait ainsi une petite demi-heure avant de les fermer et de passer à autre chose. Ils regardaient alors la TV, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot. Ou alors, il lui racontait des histoires sur son monde, des anecdotes de son enfance dorée avec ses frères, les règles du Quidditch, lui faisait goûter des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, lui montrait des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'écoutait avec passion. Elle avait commencé depuis peu une collection de cares de chocogrenouilles, émerveillée devant les aventures de ses sorciers célèbres.  
>Parfois, c'était elle qui parlait, elle lui racontait les histoires de ses romans préférés qu'il aimait lire avant de se coucher, lui faisait découvrir des films fantastiques, lui apprenait à se servir de l'ordinateur, lui montrait des cartes postales des paysages merveilleux qu'ils verraient un jour ensemble, elle lui parlait des enfants dont elle s'occupait à l'école, elle aimait particulièrement flâner avec lui le long du port, et regarder les bateaux en buvant un chocolat chaud sur la terrasse d'un café. Dans ces moments, ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient heureux.<br>Le soir, après le dîner, il posait la tête sur son ventre et écoutait son bébé bouger. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux et il fermait les yeux. Il était bien. C'était un de ces bonheurs si simples, et pourtant si merveilleux, un de ces moments de tendresse qu'on oublie jamais.

Percy pensait à tout ça. Il avait hâte de rentrer retrouver Audrey. Sur son bureau, il y avait une photo d'eux deux, lors du réveillon du Nouvel An chez ses parents. Elle portait une petite robe noire ce soir-là. Cela lui allait si bien. Ce soir-là, cela faisait juste huit jours qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être papa.  
>A côté, une autre photo, le montrait plus jeune, entouré de toute sa fratrie, un soir de Noël. Ils portaient tous les pulls tricotés avec amour par leur mère. Il y avait d'abord Bill, avec ses cheveux longs et son crochet de serpent à l'oreille. Et puis Charlie, arborant un sourcil à moitié brûlé, les bras enlacés autour de Ron et Ginny qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans à l'époque. Quant à lui, Percy, il sourit sans se rendre compte que Fred et George font les imbéciles derrière lui.<br>C'était sa photo préférée… elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs agréables.

Près des photos encadrées, il y avait le téléphone portable qu'Audrey lui avait offert deux mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas très doué pour s'en servir, il faut bien l'avouer, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça après tout… pour le moment, il ne lui était pas vraiment utile, compte tenu de l'absence de réseau au sein du Ministère de la Magie, mais Percy aimait le garder devant lui, bien en vue, pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier lors de ses sorties.

Percy consulta sa montre. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures. Dans une petite heure, il serait de retour chez lui. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en cet instant précis, les livres qu'Audrey tenait lui avaient échappés des mains et qu'elle avait le souffle coupé par cette douleur soudaine à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

Percy avait pris l'habitude de transplaner dans un recoin sombre d'une ruelle déserte à deux pas de son appartement. Ainsi, en moins de dix minutes, il se retrouvait sur le pallier juste devant la porte. Il glissa la clef dans la serrure et entra.  
>« C'est moi! Je suis rentré mon cœur! »<br>Pas de réponse.  
>« Audrey? »<br>Silence. Percy regarda autour de lui. Audrey ne sortait plus en ce moment, trop fatiguée. En général, lors de ses absences, elle laissait un mot près du téléphone. Percy y jeta un coup d'œil.

Il n'y avait qu'une feuille de papier, arrachée d'un agenda sur lequel elle avait griffonné à la hâte:

_Ai appelé ambulance. Suis à l'hôpital.  
>Bébé arrive.<em>

Tout d'abord, Percy n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il lut et relut le message une douzaine de fois. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et il tremblait d'excitation. Il laissa le papier tomber par terre, s'assit une seconde sur une chaise, se frotta les mains, se leva, fit quelques pas, ramassa le papier, retourna s'asseoir, se releva… A cet instant précis, il était incapable de formuler une pensée construite. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.  
>Il alluma rapidement un feu dans la cheminée avec sa baguette magique, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot qu'il y lança et glissa la tête dans l'âtre.<p>

Dans l'arrière-boutique du n°93, Chemin de Traverse à Londres, George était en pleine fabrication de pastilles de gerbe, sa meilleure vente du moment.  
>Il avait beaucoup changé ses derniers temps. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses joues s'étaient creusées, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup son entourage. Il avait un teint maladif et personne ne l'avait vraiment entendu rire depuis la mort de Fred. En vérité, il ne ressemblait plus beaucoup au George qu'ils avaient connus. Le plus souvent, sa bonne humeur était feinte et s'il paraissait heureux devant les clients, ce n'était pas le cas après la fermeture de la boutique ou quand il se retrouvait seul le soir. Cependant, de temps à autre, une étincelle venait illuminer son regard et un sourire fugace se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais ces instants étaient, hélas, trop brefs et trop rares. En vérité, la majeure partie du temps, George apparaissait le front et l'œil bas, broyant du noir, plongé dans un silence dont on ne pouvait le tirer que pour obtenir des réponses évasives.<br>C'est bien simple, depuis ce funeste jour où il avait perdu son jumeau, George ne vivait plus, il faisait semblant.

Enfin, George travaillait donc dans l'arrière-boutique, quand tout à coup, la tête de Percy apparut dans l'âtre derrière lui.  
>« George! Vite!<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
>- Audreybébédépèch'! »<br>Et le visage de Percy disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu… George bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.  
>« Ron!<br>- Quoi? Répondit celui-ci en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au magasin.  
>- Je file chez Percy.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » dit-il avec un air ahuri.<br>Sur ces mots, George prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans la cheminée, à la suite de son aîné, laissant Ron comme deux ronds de flan.

Georges eut à peine le temps de poser de nouveau les pieds sur la terre ferme avant de se sentir attiré à l'intérieur de la pièce. Percy lui avait attrapé le bras d'une main ferme en criant d'une voix suraiguë frôlant les ultrasons:  
>« Vitondoiyaller!<br>- Quoi? Percy, calme-toi. Et où est Audrey?  
>-Vitdépêch' »<br>Percy le tirait de toutes ses forces, essayant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte.  
>« PERCY! PER-CY! CALME TOI ENFIN!<br>- Méjevéavoirunbébé.  
>- Quoi? »<br>Ne comprenant décidément rien à ce que lui disait son grand frère, George regarda autour de lui d'un air désemparé. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut la page griffonnée par Audrey qui traînait par terre. Le voyant faire, Percy commençait à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle.  
>« Hôpital moldu je suppose? »<br>Le futur papa hocha la tête en guise de réponse.  
>« Evidemment. Le contraire m'eut étonné, reprit George. On ne peut donc y aller en transplanant, c'eut été trop simple… Et quand au Portoloin…<br>- Pas assez discret.  
>- C'est loin?<br>- L'autre bout de la ville.  
>- T'as une voiture?<br>- Audrey en a une.  
>- Ok, je prends le volant. »<p>

Aussitôt, George se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique et commença à descendre les escaliers, Percy sur ses talons. Arrivé à la voiture, il s'installa derrière le volant et ouvrit la portière côté passager à son frère qui marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
>« Attends une minute. Depuis quand as-tu permis?- Qui a dit que je l'avais?<br>- Mais tu sais…?  
>- J'ai déjà conduit celle de papa je te rappelle.<br>- Et si on se fait arrêter? »  
>George soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>« Toi et ton respect du règlement… Décidément on ne te changera jamais, Monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef. Tu diras ce que tu voudras: que je suis complètement cinglé et que je t'ai kidnappé, ou alors que c'est un cas de force majeure parce que ta femme est en train d'accoucher et que ton devoir de père t'appelle. Maintenant, Percy Weasley, trêve de bavardages. Tu montes tout de suite dans cette voiture et tu attaches ta ceinture ou je vais me fâcher. »  
>Percy ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et grimpa dans la petite citadine. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit le moteur vrombir. La voiture eut une grosse secousse et cala. George poussa un juron, desserra le frein à main, appuya sur l'embrayage et la voiture partit dans une embardée. Percy ferma les yeux et se cramponna à la portière. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas récité une prière. Ces minutes comptèrent parmi les plus longues de sa vie.<p> 


End file.
